Lucy Left?
by Midnight's Beauty
Summary: Lucy began to develop feelings for Natsu but feels that Lisanna deserves him. Lucy leaves after talking to Lisanna and the master about the matter and cast a spell over everyone to jumble up their memories about her. Now everyone doesn't know who she is except for Lisanna , the master and some others. It also seems that there are some strange things going on (MORE SUMMARY INSIDE).
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy began to develop feelings for Natsu but feels that Lisanna deserves him. Lucy leaves after talking to Lisanna and the master about the matter and cast a spell over everyone to jumble up their memories about her. Now everyone doesn't know who she is except for Lisanna , the master and some others. It also seems that there are some strange things going on and Lucy didn't just leave for that only reason. There's more than what meets the eye and Lucy changed when she came back….. (Style name and stuff like that sorry bad at summaries and too lazy to put on more).**

**Nobody's POV, Lucy's House**

It was a beautiful day, with the birds chirping and couples roaming the town hand in hand. Lucy woke up and had a relaxing shower. Afterwards she changed into her usual clothes, with her whip and keys stored away in its pouch, on her belt. She finished changing and went into the living room just to see Natsu and Happy lounging on her couch eating chips.

"Morning Luce!"

"Good morning Lucy!"

"Gee Natsu…. Good morning. Did you guys come in the window again after so many times I told you not to!?" said Lucy with her right hand face palming and her other hand on her hip "Anyhow, let's go to the guild now."

**Lisanna's POV, Fairy Tail Guild**

'Today Natsu came to the guild with Lucy again… I heard rumors that Natsu also sleep with Lucy….. ! Am I'm jealous of her or something!? But I think I'm falling in love with Natsu even more now…"

"Good morning everyone!" Lucy greeted while smiling and waving to everyone and the guild greeted her back.

"Good morning Lucy!" I came up and greeted her I still want to be on good terms with her.

"Good morning Lisanna!" she greeted me with a big smile "Let's go have a drink Lisanna-chan!" as she held my hand and brought me over to the bar where Mirajane was standing wiping the glasses.

"Mira, can you get me a strawberry smoothie and Lisanna what do you want?".

"Strawberry smoothie too thanks".

Natsu came up and hugged Lucy **(like from behind and with his arm on her shoulder something like that)**

"Hey Luce! Let's go on a mission!"

"Nah not today but maybe another time?" she replied. Strange, she usually accepts them and gets the money for her rent.

"Oh okay then. I go ask the others." Natsu said as he ran over to the others but didn't ask me…..

"Lisanna, I got something I want to talk to you about. Can we talk about it later? It's really important, well **_I_** think it is."

"Well sure Lucy-chan!" and after that, we talked about random stuff while drinking our smoothies.

**Still Lisanna's POV, Lucy's House**

We walked over to Lucy's house and she opened the door and invited me in. We sat on her bed and she locked all the windows for some odd reason and the windows seemed to be soundproof too **(no idea how you can tell the difference but who cares)** and closed the curtains. What is going on?

"Lisanna" She looked very serious now and didn't smile at all.

"Y-yes?" her intense stare made me stutter my words.

"Lisanna. I think I'm falling for Natsu and I know very well that you love him too. But your love is on a way higher scale than mine that has just been developing. I'm planning to leave the guild to train and leave you two alone to catch up and so. Also Nastu is inviting you to Team Natsu and you can do jobs together. I been training secretly these days and I found out a spell on how to erase their memory and change them as well. I been pretty good at this spell" she said that last sentence with a wink and smile but the tension didn't seem to be any better.

"I am going to cast this spell on everyone except for you and the master. My spell will cast over the guild and the memories of me will change into you and yeah things gonna get complicated if I explain anymore…" Lucy said while sweatdropping.

"But Lucy-chan….. Don't leave…." My eyes were beginning to tear up and Lucy patted me on the back.

"Don't worry Lisanna. I'll be just fine but I can't contact you during these years that I'm going to be away"

"Eh Lu-chan? THESE YEARS? Exactly how long are you going for?!"

"I don't know but I'm going to leave tomorrow night ok Lisanna. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish or anything but I have to leave…. There's also another reason why I'm leaving" Lu-chan said the last sentence too soft for me to hear and when I was about to ask she stood up with her hands on her hips and then started to brighten up the place.

"Now that we finished the conversation, let's go to the guild shall we?" Lucy said with a bright smile hiding the sadness behind it.

* * *

**Midnight: ... Terrible**

**Lucy: I wonder what the second reason is? Tell me Midnight!**

**Midnight: No**

**Lucy: You didn't think of one yet now did you Midnight *Smirks***

**Midnight: Be quiet**

**Lucy: You're so are boring Midnight**

**Midnight: ... Thank you. And also I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all the character except for my to-be OCs.**

**Lucy: That's the longer sentence I have ever heard from you today.**

**Midnight: ... I don't care.**

**Lucy: *Groans* You are soooooo boring Midnight!**

**Midnight: Whatever. This conversation is stupid. Bye**

**Lucy: Sorry about how Midnight's acting! *runs after Midnight* Hey!~ Wait up Midnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_What Happened Last Chapter_**

_"I don't know but I'm going to leave tomorrow night ok Lisanna. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish or anything but I have to leave…. There's also another reason why I'm leaving" Lu-chan said the last sentence too soft for me to hear and when I was about to ask she stood up with her hands on her hips and then started to brighten up the place._

_"Now that we finished the conversation, let's go to the guild shall we?" Lucy said with a bright smile hiding the sadness behind it._

**_Chapter 2_**

**Time Skip ~ 1 ****Year (Too lazy, really sorry)**

**Nobody's POV, A Random Forest**

There was the sound of silent footsteps running across the forest at an unimaginable speed. Twigs weren't stepped on and didn't snap and the leaves didn't make any rustling noises. The running stopped in front of a little cottage decorated with beautiful flowers that would make the place shine brightly as the sun.

"Oh welcome back Lucy!" a lady greeted at the rose-decorated door. The lady had long purple hair down to her waist, in a pony tail, beautiful like the violets **(more flowers…)** and shining brown eyes. She was wearing ripped jeans **(**they** actually got ripped and she liked it so she kept them)**, brown boots and checkered shirt.

"I got everything now Rosette" Lucy held up the bags full of food, showed them to Rosette while she nodded in satisfaction and walked inside the little cottage. Lucy now had long blackie, bluie hair, long to her waist too but was left down, and was beautiful as, no more beautiful, than the night sky. She had yellow star clips on her hair to keep it out of her face. She was wearing a marvelous long black and white dress with black high-heel boots **(how did she ran so fast with these on?!... Wait! She became powerful…. I forgot about that *sweatdrops*). **She also now has eyes that can change colours but at the moment, her eyes were a sparkling silver, with tiny sparkling stars around her eyes and also, her hair could change colour **(no idea why I did this but who cares).**

Lucy left the bags on a table made of a black marble and went straight to her room that was filled with… Paper. Yes, paper. The room was full of stacks of paperwork just ready for Rosette and Lucy to fill out and send. There were also some papers folded into a paper crane on the desk big enough for two people to sit down and do paperwork.

Rosette and Lucy sat down on their wooden chairs at the paper-work filled desk and said

"Lucy, race ya to see how many quests we can send out"

"You are so on and I'm going to win this time"

Yes their job was to check the quest, classify it and send it away and also other boring paperwork. The reason why the council isn't doing the paperwork and instead these two younglings doing it are because they kind of got hired by a council member to do the work and get paid a huge amount of money **(well duh there's so much paperwork, but why do these two actually enjoy doing this? …)** but the council gets the credit.

At an extraordinary speed, they finished the stacks of quests and paperwork **(probably this is why they like it, they just fill, send and stuff then get tons of money).**

"Ha! Beat that Rosette! I won by 13 this time! I knew 13 was my lucky number!" exclaimed the happy Lucy.

"Maybe this time, but not next time cause I'm going to win next time!"

"Which is… Ummm, TOMORROW! You won't be able to beat me until tomorrow ROSETTE! Wait. My mistake. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BEAT ME AT ALL!" Lucy mocked.

"Hpmh!" just like Carla Lucy thought.

* * *

**Midnight: ... Ever so terrible**

**Rosette: This chapter is hardly about anything... And paperwork, seriously Midnight!? Oh well...**

**Midnight: This chapter was to introduce you a bit.**

**Rosette: OH! So this is to talk about me! Although it doesn't have much information about me here...**

**Midnight: Can't be brothered. Besides my mum doesn't approve of me doing this. My sister does so that's why I'm still doing fanfictions.**

**Lucy: Whoa that's longer than before! Also tell the audience more about me and Rosette! *Frowns* :(**

**Midnight: Whatever. Also once again, I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. But Rosette is my OC. Thanks you very much and this conversation is going nowhere again. This is pathetical. Bye**

**Rosette & Lucy: Bye! Also now that's the longest phrase you said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_What Happened Last Chapter_**

_"Ha! Beat that Rosette! I won by 13 this time! I knew 13 was my lucky number!" exclaimed the happy Lucy._

_"Maybe this time, but not next time cause I'm going to win next time!"_

_"Which is…? Ummm, TOMORROW! You won't be able to beat me until tomorrow ROSETTE! Wait. My mistake. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BEAT ME AT ALL!" Lucy mocked._

_"Hpmh!" just like Carla Lucy thought until she mentally slapped herself thinking, 'STOP THINKING ABOUT FAIRY TAIL LUCY!'_

**_Chapter 3_**

**Makarov's POV, Fairy Tail**

I was walking around the town thinking about the day Lucy left 1 year ago. I remember the day that Lucy quit the guild like it only happened yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

The guild was fighting and partying as usual and I was doing my damn fricking paperwork with nothing else to damn fricking do. Tables and chairs were flying around the place and due to new soundproof door I just bought, I was able to do paperwork without being disturbed.

_Knock-knock_

"Come In!"

"Hello Master" Lucy and Lisanna walked in. Lisanna looked as though she was about to cry her head off.

"What's wrong my child? And Lisanna why do you look as if you are going to cry? What had happened my dear?"

"Lucy said she wants to quit the guild master…" then Lisanna starting sobbing but tried her best to stop.

"WHY IS THAT MY CHILD?! I cannot force you to stay but may I hear the reason why my dear Lucy?" My eyes became wide while my mouth dropped to the ground.

"Lu-nee and Master, I'm going to take my leave now. I will see you soon Lucy." Lisanna left the room leaving a deadly silence.

"Master" Lucy said with a serious voice making me shiver. When did she become so scary!?

"Yes my child?"

"I will be leaving at exactly Midnight and by midnight, everyone will forget me beside you and Lisanna and maybe some others for some unknown reason. If anyone asks you about me just tell them it's their imagination or something. And I'm leaving the guild for training and some other reasons"

"Now what is the other reasons my child?"

" I…."

_Knock-knock_

"Yes please come in" Mira went in the room just when Lucy was going to tell the other reason.

"Master, I'll be taking my leave now. And master, if you want you can tell Mira" Lucy said with a bright smile but Mira knows Lucy too well to tell that it was sort of false.

Damn it! I was just going to get the reason why! Now I probably won't be able to see Lucy for years now! I mentally screamed and shouted at myself.

"What happened with you and Lucy master?" Mira then started pressing pressure on me.

"Nothing Mira" I said with a awkward smile

"Hmmmmm…" Mira stared… I started sweating "Oh well none of my business. AS LONG AS IT'S NOT IMPORTANT IS IT MASTER?!"

"N-no! It's not important"

"Ok then. Nakama DON'T LIE TO EACH OTHER RIGHT?!"

"Okay, okay I give in." I started telling her about Lucy leaving and she fell to her knees and cried.

"But Mira what did you needed?" I asked making the tension feel lighter.

Mira wiped her tears and said "A girl called Rosette or something is here. I don't know why she's here though"

Mira and I walked out the room to see that Lucy and Rosette were happily chatting at a table.

"Huh? Do you know her Lucy?" I asked

"Yes" she walked up to me and said "This is the girl I'm going with" to my ear so softly that even dragon slayer's ears couldn't pick it up "Master could I get my fairy tail insignia off right at midnight?" she asked

"Sure my child" I chanted a spell and yadi yadi ya.

**_End of Flashback _**

As I was continuing walking, I saw a girl running past me at an unbelievable speed and tossed a letter at me. I picked up the letter and opened it. My eyes widened.

_Dear Master,_

_ Do you remember me Master? I have been training very well. How are you Master? I have been very well. I'm living in a nearby forest in a little cottage with flowers decorated on it. Drop by if you want to Master, if you can find the place that is HEHE. How is everyone going? Does anyone remember me? If so that's good and bad I guess. Anyhow Master I might just visit the guild this week. Don't be surprised if you find me completely different because I sort of am Master. I kinda changed from top to bottom XD. Also Master, Rosette and I are really rich *wink*. We got hired by *X* (Not telling *pokes tongue*) and became rich but don't worry it's not an illegal job… I think. Anyhow see ya later master._

_XOXO Lucy_

_P.S. The spell I casted works on everybody except for you, Rosette and Lisanna and also some others. _

I literally cried my head off. People around thought I was going mad or something. I wiped my tears and skipped around with joy to the guild.

_"I'm might just see Lucy again!" I sang as I skipped and hopped to the guild._

* * *

**Midnight: ... Actually everything I do is terrible**

**Makarov: Ooo, a flashback chapter**

**Lucy: I'm back everyone!**

**Everyone (besides Marakov and some others): Who are you **

**Lucy: (I forgot I erased their memory idiot) I'm Lucy Heartfilla, nice to meet you!**

**Everyone: But why did you say that YOU ARE BACK? Isn't this you first time here?**

**Lucy: I did? Sorry my mistake.**

**Rosette: ... You have all forgotten me! I'm hardly in here!**

**Everybody: Same with us! Do you think you are the only one left out here?!****  
**

**Midnight: ... Thank you very much for reading my fanfiction although it's terrible, no good and vote in my poll to see whether I should delete that story or not. Also Fairy Tail is not owned by me. The OCs and stuff are but Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Once again, thank you very much for reading.**

**EVERYONE: LOOOOOOOOOOOONG~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Midnight: ... This is getting nowhere again and is pointless. Bye.**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Rosette: I only get one line in here?! (besides the EVERYONE part) and also Bye!**

**Midnight: Nobody cares about you. Hurry up and let's leave. And also, you now have two lines.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry that I update so late. As I said before it is because my mum does not approve of me writing fanfictions. Well now here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_**What Happened Last Chapter**_

_(Im not going to do one for this chapter because... Well I am just not going to do one this time.)_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Next few days, Fairy Tail Guild, Nobody's POV**_

It was a stormy night with thunder and lighting clashing. Most members were in the guild while some were on their missions or at home. In Fairy Tail, everything seemed gloomy and bright at the same time. Tables and chairs was being tossed around by Natsu and Gray until Erza glared at them they sat down and remained quiet as possible, which then they again went fighting again when Erza wasn't looking.

Master Markarov was in his office doing his paperwork **_happily_** and was ignoring everything else. Laxus was upstairs, Mirajane was at the bar wiping the glasses as usual, Levy and Gajeel was thinking of a job to take on for the next day and Erza was sitting at the table along with Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lissana, eating her strawberry cake until somebody entered the guild **_(like those dramatic entries when somebody enters with both doors open and thunder and lighting clashes)._**

"Excuse me" the person, from what Erza can see, was in a wet black hooded cloak **(I didn't made Lucy dodge the raindrops because it looks more dramatic like this ;D)**, had long hair wet flowing hair that was up to the person's waist, so everybody guessed that the person was a girl, her hair was a beautiful aqua blue **(though nobody could tell it's beautiful since she's wet...)** and was wearing black high heel boots **(again)**.

After a closer look, there was an another mysterious figure behind her. Two in fact. One was another lady dressed same as the other person but with purple hair and white boots. The other mysterious figure was an exceed. The exceed wore a black fur coat and was dressed quite nicely. It didn't wear any shoes and it's clothing was hidden due to it's coat. it's fur was also wet and fluffy and was a smooth black colour **(black is my favourite colour - although it is not actually a real colour - but isn't this a bit TOO much** **black?...) **and white patches. It walked inside gracefully with the other two figures.

The two figures then walked over to Erza, the Titania.

"Sorry to intrude but I would like to speak to your master now please." the figure with the purple hair asked.

"Of course! Mirajane! Please bring them to master!" Erza called to Mirajane who was then walking over to them with a smile. Mirajane guided the threesome to the master's room and knocked. **(and no Mirajane has no memories about Lucy).**

"Come in!" master replied, still happy remembering about the fact that Lucy might be coming over during the week.

Mirajane opened the door and led the three in and afterwards she left them with the master and closed the door.

The two then took off their hoodies and the girl with the blue hair smiled. Her eyes were a like sapphires and were shining brightly but sadly. Makarov eyes were huge with surprise and his jaw dropped down onto the ground.

"LUCY!?" Makarov yelled. Nobody in the guild heard his yell due to his walls were soundproof. "Why couldn't you say you were going to drop by so I could have gotten everything and myself ready?!"

"Sorry, sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush. I am here for another reason besides visiting. I need to talk with you Master." Lucy said with a serious tone.

Rosette placed her hands on her hip and said "Something rather important came up.."

"What is the matter?" Makarov said closing his jaw and his eyes now serious.

"You know the other reason I was going to tell you last time? Well the reason is..." Lucy then started to mumble

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"WELL FOR GOD"S SAKE I'LL TELL HIM FOR YOU" Rosette shouted out of annoyance "SHEESH LUCY!" "SHEESH YOURSELF ROSETTE!" and then they continued *_SHEESH-ing* _each other until they both suggested that they should stop.

"Well.. What happened was that Lucy went to train with me and another person... And that other person was framed by someone and is a wanted criminal... And also that person is... !" Rosette was telling Makarov about the guy until the air suddenly became heavy and dark. Lucy's eyes were directed to Rosette and the tension was thick. Lucy's hair turned black during the process and glared at Rosette making her shut up. There was a tick on Lucy's head, then another, then another and so on.

"_*AHEM AHEM* ROSETTE my friend, you DO NOT need to TELL people UNNECESSARY THINGS RO-SET-TE." Lucy said slowly making the word heavier every time she spoke "_Now back to the MAIN point PLEASE ROSETTE"**_  
_**

"_Yes!" _Rosette could tell that Lucy was about to kill her if she said one more word. "What happened was it appears that _**'that**_** person'** was saw by some high-class lady fuzz, uh, I meant female council member and and because only high-classes fuzzes, DUDE I AM GETTING THIS WAY OF SPEAKING DUE TO YOU LUCY!"

"Tch. Your fault, my butt" Lucy scoffed "Back to the point"**  
**

"Well back to this then! Only high-class members of the council knows about _**"the **_**_person"_ **and that stupid lady,... female council member saw us... with _him.."_

_"_Oh so it's a guy who you were training with?" Makarov asked

"YES! #$%^&*"_**(and no Lucy is not swearing, she is just very, very angry)**_ Lucy then turned to Rosette and Rosette covered her mouth while saying _'sorry'._

_"So _you were seen by the people with the boy?"

"Yes but that isn't the problem. I can always just _'delete'_ their memories wherever they are whenever I want whether I know them or they know me or not. The problem is that the guy I was talking about... I need a favour..."

_Knock knock_

_"_Speaking of which... He must be here now..."

* * *

**Midnight: ... I am ashamed of myself of writing such a terrible story.**

**Lucy: Why was I angry? Who is the guy? Why is framed? Is he dangerous? _Bla bla bla bla_****_?!_**

**Midnight: OH BE QUIET LUCY**

**Lucy: HAI!**

**Midnight: GOOD! **

**Lucy: What does he look like? Why does Rosette and I say fuzz instead of council member?**

**Midnight: You say fuzz because that is the yakuza's way of saying police and stuff. I like gangsters and yakuza (search it up if you don't know). And the guy's looks I don't know yet. I haven't planned it. And I don't even know his name! I am doing a poll for this. AND YES he is dangerous. Now shut up or else I will make you shut up instead.**

**Lucy: You seem lively today! Also I have some more questions! ... !**

**Midnight - *ties Lucy and dumps her somewhere* Rosette. Please torture her for me and if she isn't tortured enough, I will torture her some more.**

**Rosette: Sure! *evil grin/smile* Now then *has a feather in her hand* LET"S GET TICKLING !**

**Midnight - *closes door nobody can hear them* There. Please comment on how his personality will be please. Whether it should be as a bad boy or like Zeref. Or should I make it Zeref instead? Make a little twist?**

**Zeref: Nice to meet you. Also dear Midnight does not own Fairy Tail and I and the rest and Fairy Tail are owned by Hiro Mashima. the Oc's and plot and so are owned by dear Midnight. I have no idea why I am calling dear Midnight 'dear' if you are wondering.**

**Midnight: Hello Zeref. Nice to meet you too. How are you?**

_**and the stupid conversation continues.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So on the previous chapter, I had planned to make an another Oc or make it Zeref so I made up my mind last night and I want it to be Zeref because I can not really bother and it's too time consuming (not really but it is an excuse) and besides, I like ZerLu! (I pretty much like Lucy x anyone). Here is the next chapter. Please comment about negative things so I can fix them up. Thank you very much for reading my fanfiction although it is so very terrible, pathetic, stupid and idiotic. **

**Also should I make the next Oc that's one of Lucy's friend a sadist or should I make Lucy the sadist? Or both? I thinking both...**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Continuing On From The Last Chapter, (and also it's midnight, why isn't anyone asleep?), Fairy Tail Guild, Lisanna's POV. **_

_**P.s. They have met Zeref before but Lucy erased the memories and also everything is up to scratch (anime not manga haven't read it).**_

*Knock Knock, Knock Knock, KNOCK KNOCK!, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK !~!~!~!~!*

_So-someone's at the door and that *knocking* is very irritating, and scary... Natsu..._

"Lisanna? Are you alright? You're shivering!" Natsu looked at me with concern. "Y-yes! I'm fine Natsu leave it." Natsu still looked at me with concern and then gave his toothy grin.

"I'll open the door (although why don't they just come in jeez!) so there's no problem right?" I could sorta tell that Natsu was annoyed

Natsu went to open the door when the doors just opened up and slammed Natsu onto the wall and made a huge dent.

"SHEESH PEOPLE OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR WHEN SOMEBODY'S KNOCKING PEOPLE!" cried a black figure who I couldn't tell who it was because it was too dark.

The figure then stepped into the light and then yelled "YOU GOD DAMN PERSON GET OUT AND DON"T DUMP *HIM* ONTO ME WHEN I JUST LEFT THE PLACE FOR A BIT THEN SHOVE *HIM* TO ME!"

I could see another person behind him and he was reminded me of someone but who? Nobody took notice of him and I ignored him as well.

The guy who was screaming his head off, had slanted eyes that were exactly like lapis lazuli gems and when anybody sees them, they will be like they're under a spell -_ although he breaks the spell himself by being so noisy and annoying -_ and was wearing a ripped black vest and some ripped jeans. His hair was just like Gray's, and even the exact hair colour. His skin was pale and from what I saw, looked very smooth. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves. Same as the other two figures from before in cloaks.

I heard him stopped shouting. He looked up at the second floor **(because the master's room is upstairs right?)** and when I looked up as well, I saw the two figures and the exceed.

One of the figures took off her cloak and I immediately recognised who she was. Lucy-chan! The other figure also removed her cloak and let her now dry purple hair flow. Lucy has blonde hair **(she changed hair colour again if you're confused)** so who had the blue hair? I was deep in thought wondering about that when the guy who was shouting and Lucy disappeared and appeared outside where the rain had stopped raining.

"Well hello there now Lucy dear" the guy's words were full of sadism with every word he spoke.

"And hello back to you too my dear" Lucy replied to guy with even more sadism than the guy. I wonder what's his name? And why are they calling each others dear?... Weird.

"Now then... WHY THE FRICKING GOD DAMN HELL DID YOU DUMP *HIM* ON ME!?" He yelled while pointing right index finger on the guy who was now sleeping underneath the tree. _How can he sleep in all this commotion?!_ **(And yes, he is Zeref. Lucy casted a spell to make people not care and notice him).**

"Well because I needed to talk to Makarov, AND STOP THE FRICKING SCREAMING YOU DEVIL GOD DAMN PERSON! CAN YOU NOT EVEN LOOK AFTER HIM FOR THE SAKE OF HELL FOR A FRUCKET DAY?!"

"NO YOU CHUCKING PERSON! I DO NOT WANT TO LOOK AFTER *HIM*! LOOK AFTER HIMSELF YOURSELF YOU STAR GRAZER!"

"Sheesh Naitou... Can't you stop acting like a child?..." the tension somehow became even heavier than before and also lighter than before **(if you get what I mean). **_I see. So his name is Naitou eh?_

**"**Anyhow you own me. Now what do you plan on doing with _these _guys?"

"Have no clue. Just planned on picking them. They seem like someone who can do the job."

"The hell why don't you just dress _him _up instead of making others babysit?!" Naitou complained like a kid

"Shut up anyhow."

"Shut up yourself my dear" Naitou replied with my dear?

"No my dear, you should be the one who shut up my dear" _Why are they calling themselves my dear_

"My dear my dear, ladies should be quiet and sit in the corner babysitting so you should be the one shutting up my dear." _They fighting like little kids..._

"When did you come to say such rude things to a lady my dear! Shouldn't the men listen quietly to the ladies and SHUT UP?" _Good Going Lucy!_

"WHY DON"T YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!, BARGING INTO OUR GUILD AND FIGHTING LIKE WEIRDOES SAYING MY DEAR, MY DEAR?!" Natsu butted in and Lucy and Naitou raised their hands... _Natsu... You really are an idiot... But you exceeded my expectations for being an idiot..._

_SMACK_

"ON BOTH SIDES OF THE CHEEK! A REAL FAIL HOT HEAD, ASH BRAIN, IDIOT!" Gray then started laughing his head off until Erza glared at him and shut him up instead.

"Lu-chan!" I ran up to Lucy and hugged her "I missed you!"

"Yes, I missed you too Lisanna" Lucy said as she hugged me back.

"Anyhow! Naitou! Go to the forest and get the stuff!"

"Hai!" _why is he so obedient now?_

_"AND_ BE BACK BEFORE AN 10 MINUTES TO PICK THESE TWO UP!" Lucy called as Naitou disappeared. _Fast! _

_"_And Lucy, what job?"

"Oh that. I will tell evrybody later tomorrow. Anyhow Lisanna, I need to find a place to live for now. I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh ok Lucy..." I felt sad that she just arrived and now leaving.

"Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But wait! First of all, why do you call each others _dear and my dear_?"

"Oh that is just a little habit of ours, we just use it a lot. *sweat drops* Okay? Bye now then Master Makarov and Lisanna" she waved and then disappeared as well.

The guild members then started to question Master and I about the people. Totally ignoring the guy who was sleeping like he wasn't there at all, the purple haired lady, I believe her name was Rosette? And the exceed.

After a few minutes, Naitou returned, _empty-handed?_

_"_Rosette, Kuhiro and you too." the guy that was sleeping stood up. _The little exceed is soooo cute! So it's name is Kuhiro! KAWAII!_

Naitou seems strange. Completely different. He seemed like a lonely person...

"Sorry for disturbing you. I will see you later tomorrow." He seemed soooooo polite and nice! What's happening?!

I then got crowded and was asked many questions about the strangers and Lucy. I looked over to Master to ask for help but it seemed that he was being crowded too... *Sweat drop*

* * *

**Midnight: I like Naitou. Naitou is the Japanese way of saying the English word night.**

**Lucy: I am awesome!**

**Rosette: Shut up**

**Naitou: I like you too Midnight dear.**

**Midnight: Sorry if the chapters don't match up to each other. Really sorry. I need to work harder...**

**Naitou: Don't worry. You will be completely fine.**

**Zeref: Am I getting paired with Lucy?**

**Naitou: Or am I?**

**Midnight: I have no idea just yet. My friend xXxBlazing HeartxXx is going to help me for that. Okay? Now then, goodbye. And I do not own Fairy Tail. Thank you for reading my FanFiction although it is terrible. And also I'm thinking of pairing Naitou and Lucy. Should we do that?**

**Naitou: Yeah do that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So** in** the previous chapter I said that I would either do Zeref x Lucy or Naitou x Lucy and as I said before, I think I will do Naitou and Lucy and I will make Zeref a very, VERY good friend of Lucy's or something like that. **

**Maybe Zeref saved Lucy from something and then got trained by him? Then she found Naitou and saved him from something as well and then got trained by Lucy. I think I'll use this plot, but I have to add more... Please help by commenting some ideas for me! Thanks!**

**Also Zeref acts and thinks like he's Lucy's brother (and she thinks the same) but Naitou get jealous! Great Idea!**

**Also just to say something, Naitou acts differently and openly in front of others and childish and normal and stuff in front of Lucy. I'll make him change eye colours too! (love eye changing colours!) Oops... I writing to much for this... Lets get started**

**WHAT!? MORE FLASHBACK!? I'm doing flashbacks a bit too much...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_Lodging house Lucy found (motel or something similar), Naitou's POV_****  
**

As I ran to where Lucy _**should **_be at the moment after dropping Kuhiro, the annoying Rosette and the damn fricking guy who god so ever hates at the house, I felt somewhat uneasy as I took noticed that my eyes changed colours again. My eyes has now changed into like a topaz gem that shines ever so brightly in the dark. I will never get used to this feeling when they changes. My eyes gets all tingly and then it feels like I'm a whole different person.

It all started when I met Lucy. Oh how did she change my life so much?... From when I was young, and when I grew up.

**_Flashback_  
**

_I ran though the mud full, wet street and purposely, but making it look like an accident and bumped into a rich looking man who wore fancy and luxurious clothing from top to bottom. I saw his wallet sticking out of his pocket and reached out to steal it, swiftly and unnoticed by the man._

_I said in a complete false voice from mine so that if he takes notice and then runs after me, I can use my normal voice and nobody would know it was me _"Ah! Sorry mister! I was in a rush!"

_I pulled down my cap to hide my face and placed the wallet into the baggy sleeves, which I got fixed just for pickpocketing, by raising my both of hands to show there's nothing in it and let it slip down my sleeve and ran away quickly and quietly. The man took no notice and continue walking while muttering "Polluted, unsightly commoner..." it happens a lot but I don't mind since I'm so used to it and I don't really care._

_I wondered how much money was in the wallet this time? I wonder how many mouths I could feed with this money? 1,000,000 jewel?! This man carries a lot of pocket money! **(100 jewels = $1 USD. Sorry I didn't do the Australia, - cause I'm Australian - but it's because I found this and who cares, US and AU is about the same anyhow. And it's $10,000.)**_

_I was taught maths and all the other studies by a young lady, named Lucy Heartfilla, I met when I was young. Now I'm 12 **(he's older than Lucy by 1 with the after the Fairy Sphere time-skip)**. She taught me all this even though I was just an another stinky commoner. She was such a lovely person unlike the other rich girls who were always so arrogant, selfish and annoying like hell._

_ She didn't call me monster like the other townspeople since I had topaz eyes **(in that place, people refer to others with yellow eyes, vampires or monsters since it is not common - in other words, they're ****racist)** But I heard she ran away from her father, the man who never paid any attention to her. I don't know the truth since she moved from this place when her father got richer and bought a gigantic __land space and became famous and one of the richest man in the world._

_I went back to my home, which actually one of the back alleys nobody uses and made it into home for all the orphans and me. I went out once more after changing in case the man might notice and come running for me and before leaving, I checked all the kids to see if they were all right. _

_They were just little children aged from 4-10, I'm the oldest since I'm 11 though and I have the responsibility to take care of them just like Miss Lucy did to me. There are 48 orphans in total, including me, since the parents become poor and sickly then die or sell or abandon us. My parent either abandoned me or something since I have no memories of them at all and I was helped by Miss Lucy. **(the other orphans were taken in by him and rounded up together after Lucy left)**_

_Her father didn't let her take me along with her when moving but she left me a great amount of money, which I then used for the others and bought a house, although the townspeople knew that now that Miss Lucy was gone, nobody was there to protect me and then started to be mean to me. They kicked me and the others out of my house by raising taxes and ect.._

_I've been pickpocketing money to help the children but nobody was rich in this town except for the man who came just then. Who was that man anyways? Is he the mayor? He was soooo rich! Anyways, now I had enough money to get them food, clothes and enough money to send them to Fiore, where nobody would be cruel and mean to us. _

_I went out and went to go buy some food for the others. The lady only sold me meat with a lot of fat and the man would only sell me fruit and vegetables that are about to be rotten since storekeepers aren't allowed to sell rotten food. But they were edible and would not bring us any illnesses. I went home and whipped up a meal for them while they sat down and sniffed the aroma from the cooking._

_Orphan 1: Hey Naitou, are we really going to Fiore tomorrow where nobody would be mean to us?_

_"Hai, hai. We are going tomorrow first thing in the morning."_

_Orphan 2: "Yippee!"_

_All: "Or should we say, YA-DI-HOO!" the others would always lighten up my day. Haha, they used what I would say instead of yippee and yahoo._

_"Yes, yes, here's your food"_

_All: "Thanks for the food Naitou"_

_All (including Naitou): "Itadakimasu"_

**_Middle Of The Night, When Everybody Is Sleeping, Nobody's POV_**

_The sound of guns echoed though the town to the ears of the sweet, sleeping orphans. Naitou woke with a gasp and called the others up as they arose with sleepy eyes but the with shock and surprise when they heard the gun once more._

Naitou whispered loudly, calling everyone to evacuate and leave to the forest nearby to escape. The 48 orphans got up quickly with the important things which were hardly any at all. They ate all food and go shop the next day for supplies for the trip so no food was left. The only important things were mementoes, money and themselves.

They ran quickly as they can while the 4 oldest, including Naitou, kept in check with all the orphans. Each were assigned the task of responsibility of 11 orphans each in case of an emergency, and this is an emergency all right. They were all curious of what was happening but did not dare to look back, as the saying goes, '_curiosity kills the cat'. _

Unlucky for the orphans, there were people as well hiding in the shadows of the forest, waiting for the fish to eat the bait, and jumped out, surrounding the orphans. It turns out that these people were in the newspaper as one of the famous bandits during this time, burning towns and getting all the riches and escape.

_The sound of guns echoes though the forest, and again, and again and again. The sound of the bullets hitting the children were sound as panicked and some managed to slip away, to be shot by others bandits hiding. Naitou looked all around to see that everybody was dead and the town was burning bright with fire._

_As the gun trigger was about to be pulled, a hooded figure appeared in front of him. Naitou then looked again at the town, just to see military members catching the bandits while some use water magic to ease the burning red fire._

_The bandit pulled the trigger but the figure did not dodge. In fear of the figure being shot Naitou crouched down but to his surprise, the figure disappeared and knocked out every single bandit. The figure then disappeared once more leaving no trace of being there, except for note directed to Naitou._

_ The note said:_

**In 7 years time, we shall meet again. I tell you something my dear, walk forward and never look or turn back as when you do, you shall fall. Forget the past and move on or you will lose all hope. Train yourself until the time we meet again in the land of Fiore, in front of Sabertooth, the (shall be) most famous guild in land of Fiore in the next 7 years. I shall be waiting in the back alley. On New Year you shall find out who I am and prepare to be surprised like a dearie. Now be a good boy and see you later that I will now dear. **

**Naitou's POV**

_Weird lady. She called me dear and dearie... And is she a fortune teller? Sabertooth is one of the lowest level ranking guilds and in just 7 years it's going to rise past Fairy Tail? And SEE YOU LATER? 7 YEARS IS A BIT LATER?! WEIRD LADY that she is... ! Dimmit, I'm using her way of speaking! *groans* This is stupid. But... all my friends... the orphans like me died... all my reasons to live's gone..._

_I feel weird... I feel a bit dizzy.. My eyes' tingling! What's wrong with me! _

**Nobody's POV**

Naitou eyes felt like it's burning like hell as he screamed in agony and pain. He look at the note again as he sees something else.

**Oh here's a gift you. I casted a spell so when after you read this you will get a power boost but it might be a bit painful? ****It shouldn't affect you unless you have magic and if you have magic, it will give a huge boost to your powers and might trigger some things... Magic... Whatever... Please go to Fiore to Fairy Tail and a lady there will train you like mad and hell so you can control and level up your powers KAY? Whether you like it or not, you're going there. But the rest ends up in your hands. Oh and please pardon my language.**

_Naitou thought he was right, _this lady really was mad. He then tried being optimistic although he just lost he reason for living but created a new one. As he tried smiling, tears ran down his face.

"Sayonara. I wish you happiness and to rest in peace without pain or sadness." he cried and sobbed and wailed for the first time in his life since Lucy left. Oh how he missed Lucy, his only OTHER reason for living, to see her again.

He cried his heart out and then stood up, wiped his tears, and ran to the town.

* * *

**Midnight: I am really sorry this was so terrible. In the next chapter, it will continue with his past to when they meet again. Very sorry for all my dragging out the story and updating after a long time.**

**Naitou: Is the hooded figure Lucy?**

**Midnight: Night, Spoilers**

**Zeref: I'm hated by god huh...**

**Midnight: Don't worry. Even if god hates you, Lucy, me and others still love you. You are he onii-san, 'big brother' after all now right?**

**Naitou: Why did you call me the english way instead of the Japanese way? I thought you love Japanese?**

**Midnight: I do. I just wanted to try it.**

**Lucy: I'm powerful!**

**Midnight: QUIET! Or I will make Naitou stronger.**

**Lucy: HAI!**

**Midnight: I just said quiet... **

**Naitou: Lucy annoy her more and then she'll make me more powerful than you!**

**Lucy: No.**

**Naitou: Sheesh**

**Rosette: Hey don't forget me!**

**Kuhiro: Hello. Nice to meet you.**

**Midnight: Hello. Have tea with me Kuhiro, Zeref and leave the others to fight.**

**Lucy, Rosette, Naitou: *fights over stupid and meaningless things***

**Midnight: I do not own Fairy Tail. I own this plot and Oc though. **

**Kuhiro: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, da**

**Midnight: Also, may I ask who you get beta reader? **

**Kuhiro: Midnight! Let's go to tea with Zeref, da!**

**Midnight: Hai, hai Kuhiro. Please tell me on how to get a beta tester. Thank you. Also please review and tell me the negative points so I may fix them because my story is so horrible. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading this stupid pathetic story of mine. I can't update quick because my mum banned my from writing fan fictions. Also, please visit Alice Death and read the story World's Seed which is another fanfiction of mine. It might be hard to find but please read it. Actually, here's the link.**

** s/9816666/1/World-s-Seed**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**The Small Town, Sunrise, Naitou's POV**_

_Everybody seemed to be standing there like a statue full of the emotion anger. The sun was rising and the fire was dying out. One of the townsman came up and punched me right across the face._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID CURSED CHILD AND THOSE OTHER STUPID ORPHANS!" the man screamed _

_"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US?! BECAUSE YOU LIVED IN THIS TOWN, YOU CURSED US ALL!" a woman yelled_

_Neh, I'm used to it. Who cares what they say. They just blame everything on a person then done, their work is finished. I seen this happen many times before I rounded up the other orphans and after Miss Lucy left._

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD CHILD! PACK YOUR STUFF THIS VERY MINUTE, ACTUALLY LEAVE THIS VERY SECOND!" they all yelled and as some of the 'posh' children picked up some food or item lying around, burnt or not, and __threw them at me. The adults followed but they were stronger so they threw and hit more accurately and harder._

_I put up hands up a bit and then said "Okay, Okay! Jeez people these days have no respect for the young!" "A cured youngling need no respect!" the adults spat._

_"Besides! I was planning to leave today anyhow!"_

_"GOOD! AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!" they all yelled, screamed, spat, barked, and all the others, as I ran away with a smirk on my face. _

_There wasn't much to carry around anyhow. Ialready packed up my things during the escape, which were actually just the ticket and an old gift from Miss Lucy which is a small mirror that has a gold frame and silver roses on the frame. It is a beautiful thing but I never knew the reason why Miss Lucy gave it to me really. She just came home and bought me this mirror._

_I took the mirror out of my many pockets and held it in my hands with care. The sunlight was reflecting on it as I saw something form on the glass. I never held it outside in the light in case somebody might take it, seeing it looked like something that was a priceless antique, and this was the first time it was in the sunlight. The light bended in many ways and then came up with something strange just happened._

_I suddenly came into another space which seemed to be like a room with about nothing at all and was all like an inky black. In the middle of the black space, the mirror was there but seemed to become larger and the glass was sparkling clean and was even emitting a bright light amongst the black that's darker than black in the room._

_An another object came to my sight in the room. __It was emitting a strange aura that I could feel and looked quite... How do I say it?... Unique and very fancy?... It was made entirely of glass and was shaped like a birdbath? Stones and a path was created from absolutely nowhere leading from where I was standing to the figure. It shone and emitted light, same as the mirror. The mirror had a presence and aura but not as much as the unique glass object._

_The mirror and the glass object, I will call it that, was relatively close to each other although the glass object was in front of the mirror._

_Decorations filled on the empty spaces of the glass object. More roses came to view on it. The room lightened and changed dramatically to what seemed to be a posh person's garden. Many roses, bluebells and other flowers grew from the created soil although roses were mostly everywhere and most common. There were tables, chairs, fences, trees, and so much more._

_'Somebody loves roses for sure...' I said to myself in a light, soft and quiet voice._

_I remember Miss Lucy used to like them as well! But I kind of do think this is Miss Lucy's doing... It has an... Obsessive and passionate feeling to it. Miss Lucy seemed to be obsessed and passionate with roses as far as my pitiful memory can remember. But my question, where did she get the power to do such an amazing thing? I thought of Miss Lucy hiring a person but I don't think she could have done it under her father ever so strict surveillance about too many roses. He kept complaining about he obsession about roses and it was a funny sight to see for sure._

_I walked up onto the pathway to the mirror and glass covered with roses object. I stood before the mirror as when I place my hand onto the mirror, It seemed to slip right past! I got shocked and retreated my hand. I ran from the mirror to the birdbath figure._

_I asked myself loudly "Really what is this place?" as I peeked into the glass figure's top. It had water and the water was moving and forming a shape._

_The clean, clear water took shape of a woman with long hair and was wearing a dress **(it's all blue so you can't tell much). ****  
**_

_"This place is a place Lucy had entrusted to you." The water woman spoke in a graceful manner with a powerful voice._

_"What are Y-you!" I stared at the water woman_

_"I am the spirit who resides and protects this space. I serve Lucy-sama. I am one who answers questions and the such. I may also take your orders under the influence of Lucy-sama"_

_"T-then what about the mirror?"_

_"That mirror lets you travel to from place to another and time as well. We have all sorts of records somewhere in a space confined in that mirror as well. That mirror may also produce an object for you, such as a sword but this birdbath or glass object, is that what you call it Sir Kaitou?, can also do such a thing. And also Miss Lucy had disabled the power to travel into the past for your information. Do you have any more questions or orders for me Kaitou-sama?"_

_"I would like to know know about this 'birdbath/glass object'. Also please just call me Kaitou"_

_"Very well. This is called the 'Resonance'. I have no clue on why it is called that to tell you, I am very ashamed and sorry. It will show you things and may tell you information and the such as well. You may also say that I was born and created in the Resonance. Also, the Resonance give me life force to exist, although I also do not know if I even count as a existing being. The Resonance and this place is only known by a very few people who are Lucy-sama, her mother Layla-sama and you. The Resonance has many secrets and mysteries that I can not tell you, very sorry."_

_"That's not a problem, uhhhhh, may I have your name or what I should call you?"_

_"Well... There are legends about the resonance and me but they just call me some very... unique things or the sort of things similar. But Lucy and her mother did once gave me a name."_

_"So what is it?"_

_"Mizuki. because mizu means water."_

_"Ok then, may I ask another question?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why am I here? A person told to go to a guild called Fairy Tail where a person would train and teach me like mad but I would like to know why did my eyes burn after reading that person's message and then after taking my mirror that was a gift from Miss Lucy, I arrived here?"_

_"Your eyes burned because... Someone, who I am forbidden to tell the name, has placed a __spell on that message of yours and after reading, the spell was activated, thus giving you a huge magic boost and then transforming you into a stronger being. Your eyes burned due to the magic boost and transformation of your very being into something stronger and also gave you a side effect. The side effect is the pain and the changing of your eyes. Your glowing topaz eyes will now change into another colour which is a lapis lazuli colour when you feel a weird and tingling sensation. I do not know whether when or how it would change back but at the moment it is still the same topaz colour."_

_The __heck?! My eyes changes colour now?! That is freaking crazy! Actually never mind that, THIS IS ALL FREAKING CRAZY! _

_I tried to say in my best voice without trying to sound angry or anything "So... Can you bring me this Fairy Tail in the land of Fiore as the note directed me to?"_

_"Right away."_

_As I stood there, Mizuki then touched the mirror and ripples appeared on the glass. At the top of the mirror, a diamond appeared flashing like a light and as Mizuki saying "Destination, Fairy Tail. Time, Present. You may now proceed past the glass."_

_I walked past the mirror, not surprised anymore since all this crazy things has already happened to me so who cares if even more crazy things happens? Mizuki said farewell to me and I waved back as the mirror had returned to it's normal size and floated onto my hands._

_I saw Fairy Tail in front of me and ran up to it. I thought that it would look big, new and awesome hearing that they were a famous. But it turns out that it's a run down building to me. I peeked around the place seeing nobody and entered the guild in search of my 'supposed' trainer._

_As I looked inside, I saw that the guild was full of __boredom and tints of sadness floating around. A young kid with purple hair came up and asked what I was doing here._

_"Hello. May I ask what are you doing here? Are you here to join our guild?!" he asked with enthusiasm while the others placed their attention on us and laughed._

_"As if he would join a fallen guild Romeo!" a man with a white coat laughed. _

_"Well please join our guild! Our core members became missing and we got kicked off our property...We would like to get lots of members and rise to the top again!"_

_"Romeo! We are weak. Without Master Makarov, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and everybody else, we are weak. See how weak we are? We can't even keep our property while they're away!" _Huh? Did I just heard Lucy?! I need to know more about this.

_"But dad! We are Fairy Tail right?! Fairy Tail never gives up!"_

_"No. We don't give up. But we can't do anything! Romeo. Before becoming strong, one must train but have you seen anyone going on missions after the others were classified as missing!?"_

_"Then train! Don't sit there being idle! The others would want us to train and forget them and rise to the top again!"_

_"Romeo. I know how you feel but at the moment we can't do anything! All we can do now is to wait for their return. And we should stop. There's a guest."_

_The young boy didn't cry. He's just like me. He can never cry unless that something that's important has been lost or received as he would then cry tears of joy._

_The man with the white coat came up to me. _

_"__Hello there. I'm Macao and that kid is Romeo and I'm his father._Sorry you had to see that. Now what are you doing here?" Romeo walked inside after his father told him to leave.

_"Well I'm Kaitou and can we talk about that later? I heard something about Lucy. May I ask what is her full name?" I need to check whether it's Miss Lucy._

_"Yeah sure. Her name is Lucy Heartfilla. Why?" _

_LUCY HEARTFILLA?! So Miss Lucy was in this guild?! _

_"Where is she!?"_

_"Whoa there! Calm down kiddie! Lucy's... Missing with a whole bunch of other members..."_

_"Oh... Sorry I asked..."_

_"Don't Worry about it. Now why were you here again?"_

_I took a deep breath and said "Well, I was saved by this person and the person gave me a note that said I have to come here and train with somebody who had been person assigned to me. The note also said to come to Fairy Tail and that I have to train with this person for the next 7 years and I'll then meet this mysterious person on New Year."_

_"Hmmmmmm... I haven't seen anybody around lately though..." He turned towards the people sitting around the place and shouted "HEY! HAVE ANYONE SEEN A PERSON HANGING AROUND FAIRY TAIL OR IS ANYONE HERE ASSIGNED TO TRAIN THIS YOUNG KIDDIE NAMED KAITOU!?" and the guild answered with a loud "NO!"_

_A lady with long flowing purple hair and a black cape around her **(with a hood but the hood's off)** came up to me._

_Macao stared at the lady. Why is he staring? Don't he knows it's rude to stare?_

_"Who are you?" The whole guild then turned their attention towards her._

_"When the heck did she come?!" "Who the heck are you?!" "Why are you here?!" They all spared out in confusion. Sheesh, they haven't noticed her until now?!_

_"Hello there young Kaitou. I'm Rosette. Nice to meet you. I'm the trainer that you have been assigned to._

_"WHAT?!" It's a girl!?_

* * *

**Midnight: I am so so so so so so so so so so very very very very very very very very sorry! I haven't updated in such a long time and the chapter's also so terrible! (I mean it this time).**

**Rosette: I am back in action!**

**Naitou: ROSETTE IS MY TRAINER?! But didn't she seemed the same age as me in the chapter before?**

**Midnight: Naitou... Spoilers...**

**Naitou: Hai...**

**Lucy: Is it the time when we're in the Fairy Sphere? And we won't meet until 7 years later? And my dear Naitou is going to be trained by her?! DON"T YOU KNOW ROSETTE TORTURES!?**

**Midnight: And don't you know I'm a better torturer than Rosette? If you don't believe me, you can see what I'll do when you annoy me.**

**Everybody: HAI!**

**Zeref: *pants* Sorry I'm late. Had I miss anything?**

**Midnight: *smiles* Nope nothing at all! Where's Kuhiro?**

**Kuhiro: Kuhiro is here, da!**

**Midnight: Then lets go have some tea!**

**Kuhiro: Da!**

**Zeref: Let's have... Ummm... Rosebud tea!**

**Midnight: Sure! Kuhiro, lets go prepare tea! Zeref set the table**

**Kuhiro: Let's go, da!**

**Zeref: Kay then!**

**Lucy and Rosette: What about us?... (whispers to each other) _*They are so friendly with each others* *_giggles***

**Midnight: Lucy! Rosette! Please come here**

**Lucy and Rosette: Yes?!**

**Midnight: I want you to run all the way to the shops and buy us some tea please. And please be quick.**

**Lucy and Rosette: Hai! But what's are these things around our wrists?**

**Midnight *smiles sweetly* They are to keep you on track. You are to run quickly to the shops that the bracelet tells you to and if you don't reach up to its standards, you'll get shocked. Thank you and now... GO!**

**Lucy and Rosette: HAI! *Shocked* OWW! *Shocked* OWWWWWWWW~ (and it continues~~~~~~)**

**Midnight: *Smiles sweetly***

**Zeref: Don't we already have tea? And it's in your hands too Midnight.**

**Midnigth *Smiles sweetly* Oh! I forgotten! Oh well they already went so they can just go buy it. _*whispers* Yeah.. And all the shops are closed too. They have to run and run and then go home empty-__handed and then I'll torture them again. *giggles*_**

**_Kuhiro: Midnight, why are you laughing, da? Let's begin drinking tea, da!_**

**_Midnight: You are so cute Kuhiro! And yeah lets begin._**

**_Zeref: Midnight also does not own Fairy Tail. She only owns the OCs and the plot. Thank you for reading Midnight's story._**


End file.
